


fading away (my eyes become blur)

by irisdecent cloud (jeadore)



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, because i'm fucking sad, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/irisdecent%20cloud
Summary: Heaven finally crumbles down on a Monday morning. And it’s beautiful outside.





	fading away (my eyes become blur)

**Author's Note:**

> the tittle is from Call your name, and yeah. I'm sad. I finally got myself together to watch their goodbye mv and their concert ments last night and then i was sobbing and writing this in less than an hour. (something rare for me tbh. and yeah: it's unbetaed.) 
> 
> it's okay if no one want to read it. you deserve happiness, and jbj does too.  
> but please keep supporting jbj♥

Heaven finally crumbles down on a Monday morning. And it’s beautiful outside.

 

Taehyun has always hated Mondays, since he was a child not big enough to control his movements nor his emotions. As time passed by, he learnt. To channel everything into expressions and sharp moves and krump and dreams.

 

Yet, he can still _feel_.

 

The gloomy mood, the dense air, the silence. They tried to crack one or two jokes, but they died before they could get out of their mouths. It’s heavy and it weights partly in Taehyun’s shoulders, but mostly in everyone's chests. It's not like they didn’t try to ignore it, really. Taehyun still has the urge to take Sanggyun’s hands and pull him again through the streets of Hongdae, to any dumb store or to a bar. Drink and laugh and drink and jokingly talk about how unsexy their group members looked in their album pictures.

 

He doesn’t do it, though. Sanggyun doesn’t look in the mood and even if he accepts —because they can't really say no to the other when they need it—, he can’t leave Yongguk alone.

 

Kenta and Donghan are out, maybe already climbing in one Disneyland ride that Donghan will enjoy way too much and Kenta will scream his lungs out through. They had planned this trip to Japan in their previous trip to Busan apparently, and Taehyun is so glad that those two get along so well, that all of them get along really, really well. And maybe Taehyun’s preoccupied by that too.

 

Hyunbin left this morning. He wasn’t quick nor quiet. He was a yelping mess, tripping over furniture and hugging Rcy until the poor thing escaped. “I have schedules to go to, hyung,” he explained with a slight tremble in his voice. Kudos for not ugly sobbing, to him and to Taehyun himself.

 

“It’s okay, Hyunbinnie. Call us when you can meet for jjangjangmyeon.”

 

And now Yongguk lies down sick with only Tolbi pushed against his chest, in a bed now too big for him after they had pulled the mattresses together seven months ago. Sanggyun and Taehyun take turns to check up on him, but Yongguk mutters that he’s fine, he only needs to rest. And maybe another kitten.

 

Maybe he’d have let him bring another allergy walking threat. Just maybe. In another parallel universe, because in this one, in the reality, they have to empty the place in a few weeks. Or so they negotiated with the company. Just a few weeks left in the same dorm, with the same crooked rules and the same fights over bathroom time.

 

Then they’ll have to pack and move.

 

It should be easy by now, he realises. They moved out from their houses to their companies’ dorms, to the Produce 101’s dorms to their companies’ again to this one. Kenta even left his country, Yongguk did it twice. They should be used to to pack everything again in two or three bags, to mix and miss some things.

 

They should, right?

 

He isn’t, though. He still was asking Junhyuk last week what he should do to control five people. He still was asking Moonkyu last night what he should do when the same dreams that pushes him forwards are wearing him out.

 

_Dance it out._

 

And so he does. He dances to every song Sanggyun plays for him, channelling all his fury, tiredness and tears to sharp angry moves. He dances, dances, dances. Hits the floor a few times and then he hugs Sanggyun. A brief, tight hug.

 

“We should--- what if we call for ice cream? Fuck diet,” he says after a while, loud enough for Yongguk to hear him.

 

“I’m in,“ comes from the room, voice muffled against a pillow but understandable enough. “Donghan will sue us if he discovers we finally asked for ice cream when he’s not here.”

 

“Fuck Donghan too, he’s probably eating tons of ramen and okonomiyaki as we speak.”

 

Sanggyun giggles. “ _Call?_ We are like two blocks away from the parlor.”

As only response, he shrugs. He doesn’t feel like walking.

 

It’s a beautiful Monday outside, after all.

 

 


End file.
